Tadpole recumbent tricycles generally comprises a frame coupled to a single rear wheel and two smaller front wheels with a seat located between them. Each front wheel is joined to the frame by a spindle assembly connected between the axle of the wheel and the head tube of the frame. The spindle assemblies function to couple the front wheels to the handlebars and steering mechanism of the recumbent tricycle.
Typically, recumbent tricycles have no structure for absorbing vibration and/or shock resulting from engagement of the wheels with the road surface and with any bumps or other obstacles that may be encountered while riding. Conventional spindle assemblies are rigidly connected between each front wheel and the frame such that the rider feels essentially everything that the wheels contact during a ride. This can create fatigue of the hands and arms while operating the steering mechanism, and overall rider discomfort.